Tachiagirl
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last1 = Uchouten LOVE 6th Single (2011) |Next1 = Please Miniskirt Postwoman! 8th Single (2011) |Chronology2 = Bekimasu Singles Chronology |Last2 = Makeruna Wasshoi! Only Single (2011) |Chronology3 = Hello! Project Mobekimasu Singles Chronology |Next3 = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Only Single (2011) |Cover2 = Limited Editions= |-|Other= }} Tachiagirl (タチアガール; Stand Up! Girls) is S/mileage's 7th major single. It was released on September 28, 2011. The Single V was released on October 12, 2011. This is the first and only single to include sub-members, as well as the only single to feature Kosuga Fuyuka. The single sold 26,328 copies and ranked #4 on the oricon weekly chart. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition; Limited Editions A-B #Tachiagirl #Smile Ondon (スマイル音丼) #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition C #Tachiagirl #Boogie Train '11 (ボギートレイン’１１) (Fujimoto Miki cover) #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition D #Tachiagirl #S/mileage Singles Gekimoe Remix (スマイレージ シングルス 激萌えリミックス;S/mileage Singles Ultra Crush Remix) ##Suki-chan (スキちゃん) ##Yume Miru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳) ##Uchouten LOVE (有頂天LOVE) #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Tachiagirl #Tachiagirl (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Tachiagirl (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Tachiagirl (Warugaki Ver.) Single V #Tachiagirl #Tachiagirl (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Tachiagirl (1st Generation Members Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Tachiagirl (Sub-members Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon *Sub-members (Debut): Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka (last), Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2011.09.26 Coming Soon! *2011.09.30 Happy Music *2011.10.02 MUSIC JAPAN *2011.10.04 Bomber-E Aki Matsuri Concert Performances #Tachiagirl #*Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Otsuka Aina, Nomura Minami #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #Smile Ondon #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #Boogie Train '11 #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Single Information #Tachiagirl #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #Smile Ondon #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Oba Kosuke #Boogie Train '11 #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #S/mileage Singles Gekimoe Remix #*Remix: Tanaka Nao Trivia *This is the fifth consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single B-side. *This is the only single where S/mileage had an eight member line-up. *It is one of eight music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 26,328 ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,021 Videos スマイレージ 『タチアガール』 (DanceShot Ver.)|Tachiagirl Dance Shot Ver. スマイレージ 『タチアガール』 (悪ガキッ Ver.)|Tachiagirl 1st Generation members Ver. スマイレージ 『タチアガール』 (1期メンバー Ver.)|Tachiagirl Warugaki Ver. スマイレージ 『タチアガール』 (サブメンVer.)|Tachiagirl Sub-members Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **Event V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Tachiagirl, Smile Ondon, Boogie Train '11 Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a S/mileage Member Category:8 Members Line-Up cs:Tachiagirl fr:Tachiagirl it:Tachiagirl ja:タチアガール